Unfaithful
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Naruto ferma les yeux alors que Neji lui hurlait dessus. Il hurlait. Encore et toujours. Il hurlait, hurlait et hurlait.  Comment as-tu pu me faire ça !  .


**Unfaithful.**

Naruto ferma les yeux alors que Neji lui hurlait dessus. Il hurlait. Encore et toujours. Il hurlait, hurlait et hurlait. _« Comment__ as-tu __pu__ me__ faire ça ? »_. Il se le demandait lui-même. Il l'aimait pourtant... du moins, il le croyait. Ça c'était passé si rapidement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, non, vraiment pas... Et alors que Neji continuait de hurler, il se souvint. Il se souvint pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi il l'avait rejoint, pourquoi il était partit à deux heures du matin alors que Neji dormait à ses côtés. Il se souvint pourquoi il l'avait trompé. Dire qu'il regrettait était faux. Dire qu'il était désolé l'était aussi. Alors il ne dit rien. Il laissa le brun déverser sa colère contre lui. Il essaya de se convaincre. Il essaya de se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il arrêta lorsqu'il vu les yeux de son petit ami – pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi maintenant ? – briller dangereusement. _« Dis__ quelque__ chose... »_. La supplication laissa Naruto encore plus muet qu'une tombe et le blond baissa les yeux lentement, puis la tête. _« Je __t'en__ prie... »_. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Que dire ? Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans les souvenirs dans lesquels il se noyait...

* * *

><p>Il était partit en retard – comme toujours – mais ce jour-ci, il avait bousculé quelqu'un. Il s'était rapidement excusé et la voix chaude qui lui avait répondu l'avait fait relever la tête. Devant lui se tenait un homme magnifique, brun, des yeux onyx et un sourire en coin à faire tomber. Il lui avait sourit et il était partit rapidement pour sa maison de disque. Naruto était un grand chanteur qui – après deux albums à succès – était en train d'écrire la prochaine chanson pour son prochain clip. Il devait rencontrer aujourd'hui un pianiste qui allait l'aider pour écrire et la composition des paroles et des partitions. Et il tenait à être en avance pour pouvoir commencer à retravailler ce qu'il avait commencé.<p>

Lorsque la porte du studio d'enregistrement s'ouvrit, Naruto releva la tête et la personne qu'il avait vu l'avait surpris. Le même brun qu'il avait bousculé plusieurs dizaines de minutes auparavant.

_- Naruto Namikaze, c'est bien ça ?_

Il n'oubliait pas sa voix chaude et son petit sourire lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom de scène. Naruto avait hoché la tête. Puis ils s'étaient mis au travail. Puis au fil des jours, puis des semaines, une amitié s'était créée entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que – le studio étant fermé à cause de l'heure tardive – ils avaient travaillé chez le brun parce que ce dernier l'avait appelé parce qu'il avait trouvé la dernière note manquante. Ils avaient rit – plus que d'habitude – ils avaient finit d'écrire la chanson et c'était quelque chose à fêter. Un amour déchiré, un amour interdit, un amour infidèle. Sasuke s'était assit devant son piano et jouait la mélodie, encore et encore, puis Naruto avait chanté. Ensemble, il formait un magnifique duo. Et leurs lèvres en formèrent un magnifique également. Tout était allé si vite. Trop vite... Beaucoup trop vite.

Et le lendemain matin, à sept heures, lorsque Naruto s'était réveillé, son ventre s'était noué. Il avait fermé les yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler. Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien en la compagnie de Sasuke ? Pourquoi avait-il le besoin d'être à ses côtés ? Il était avec Neji, il _aimait_ Neji ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Naruto avait quitté l'appartement et avait rejoint Neji immédiatement, avant même qu'il se réveille, il avait attendu qu'il se lève... et il lui avait avoué la vérité.

* * *

><p>La claque retentit dans l'appartement comme un réveil pour Naruto qui ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Neji, les joues remplies de larmes.<p>

- Neji...

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi... ?

- Ce n'était pas...

- Après tout ce qu'on a eu ensemble... Après tout ce qu'on a fait... tout ce qu'on a subit...

- Neji, s'il te plaît...

- Quoi ? S'il te plaît quoi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse Naruto ? Que je ferme les yeux sur ce que tu as fais ?

- C'était une erreur !

- …

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Non. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas une erreur. Que ses sentiments envers Neji avaient changés. Au fond de lui, il le savait... il ne voulait tout simplement pas se l'avouer : ce foutu pianiste l'attirait.

- Tu... Tu ne le verras plus, n'est ce pas ?

- Non... Neji je... jamais...

- Réellement ?

- Oui...

Et son cœur se serra. Il mentait à Neji pour ne pas le perdre, c'était égoïste.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui...

- Et si tu dois le revoir un jour pour l'album ou pour un concert, tu ne lui parleras pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Je te le jure...

Neji hocha doucement la tête avant de partir dans la cuisine. Naruto ouvrit la bouche et laissa un léger soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Dans sa poche, son portable vibra et – vérifiant que Neji ne pouvait pas le voir – il lu le message et un sourire se posa sur ses fines lèvres... _« Ce __n'était__ pas__ une__ erreur, __je__ ne __regrette __rien. __Je __tiens __à __toi. »_

* * *

><p>Naruto se tenait là, debout devant des milliers de gens. Il tremblait légèrement. L'excitation. L'adrénaline. La joie. Les frissons provoqués par les hurlements des fans. Il venait de terminer une chanson et il quitta la scène pour boire, s'éponger le visage et se changer. Il avait quelques secondes avant de reprendre et son regard croisa celui de son pianiste. Il déglutit. Neji était dans le public, sûrement à le regarder, à l'épier plus que quiconque. Sasuke disparut sur la scène et Naruto s'avança lorsque les premières notes au piano furent jouées. Les fans hurlèrent, mais Naruto ne commença pas la chanson comme elle devait l'être. Non... il avait changé les paroles. Toutes les paroles.<p>

_Story of my life,  
>Searching for the right,<br>But it keeps avoiding me.  
>Sorrow in my soul,<br>Cause it seems that wrong,  
>Really loves my company.<br>He's more than a man,  
>And this is more than love,<br>The reason that the sky is blue.  
>But clouds are rolling in,<br>Because I'm gone again,  
>And to him I just can't be true.<br>_

Et ses fans en restèrent bouche bée, son staff également. Son pianiste, lui, fronça les sourcils mais continua tout de mêmes son enchaînement de notes... La voix de Naruto était calme, douce, basse et triste. Il continuait, les yeux fermés. Se souvenant des paroles qu'il avait écrite il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça...

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
>And it kills him inside.<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy,  
>I can see him dying.<br>_

Les fans restaient presque silencieux. Garçons comme filles. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et se recula légèrement et porta le micro un peu plus proche de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha du piano à queue, échangea un long regard avec Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas, mais qui continuait de jouer malgré tout. Naruto posa une main sur le piano sans pour autant s'arrêter de chanter.

_I don't wanna do this anymore.  
>I don't wanna be the reason why.<br>Everytime I walk out the door.  
>I see him die a little more inside.<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore.  
>I don't wanna take away his life.<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer.<br>_

Il se souvenait du regard meurtris de Neji lorsqu'il lui avait apprit qu'il l'avait trompé, quelques mois plutôt. Pourtant, malgré les promesses, malgré la douleur provoquée, malgré tout... il avait continué à le voir. Et ça, Neji le savait.

_I feel it in the air,  
>As I'm doing my hair,<br>Preparing for another date.  
>A kiss up on my cheek,<br>He's here reluctantly,  
>As if I'm gonna be out late.<br>I say I won't be long,  
>Just hanging with the girls,<br>A lie I didn't have to tell.  
>Because we both know,<br>Where I'm about to go,  
>And we know it very well.<br>_

Il savait que Naruto allait le voir. Il savait que Naruto allait voir ce fameux pianiste avec qui il l'avait trompé. Il savait qu'il n'allait ni voir Sakura, ni Ino. Parce que l'une comme l'autre n'avait pas pu mentir à Neji parce qu'elles n'étaient tout simplement pas au courant qu'elles étaient la couverture du blond. Mais Naruto continuait ce mensonge... et Neji continuait de le croire.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
>And it kills him inside.<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy,  
>I can see him dying.<br>_

Pourtant, lorsque Naruto rentrait, il se sentait mal de faire autant de mal à Neji. Il voulait tout arrêter. Mais qui quitter ? Neji ou Sasuke ? Sasuke ou Neji ? Le pianiste ou l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis des années ? Celui qu'il aimait ou celui qu'il avait aimé ? Le choix était tellement difficile.

_I don't wanna do this anymore.  
>I don't wanna be the reason why.<br>Everytime I walk out the door.  
>I see him die a little more inside.<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore.  
>I don't wanna take away his life.<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer.<br>_

Il ne voulait pas être la cause de la douleur de Neji. Parce qu'il avait un énorme respect pour lui. Il avait été amoureux de lui. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble. Ayant retenu quelques mots du refrain, quelques fans chantèrent avec Naruto. Le blond ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé quelques instant avant et parcourut la foule des yeux pour trouver les yeux si clairs de Neji. Son regard se plongea dans le sien.

_Our Love, his trust,  
>I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,<br>Get it over with,  
>I don't wanna do this,<br>Anymore.  
>Uh...<br>_

Il voyait Neji pleurer. Il le voyait pleurer. Il devinait que les secousses de ses épaules étaient à cause de ses sanglots. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal... mais il ne pouvait faire autrement car une rupture fait toujours mal. Son cœur se serra. Son choix avait été fait. _« Anymore... ». _Neji ou Sasuke, Sasuke ou Neji. Il avait choisit Sasuke. Naruto s'approcha du bord de la scène et commença le dernier refrain. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un larme perla au coin de son œil, glissa le long de sa joue pour se perdre sous son menton. Les fans hurlèrent. Jamais Naruto Namikaze n'avait mit tant d'émotions dans ses paroles. Jamais il n'avait pleuré sur scène. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un, mais en ce moment, il le faisait devant des milliers de personnes qui l'adulaient, l'idolâtraient. Il ouvrit les yeux – brillant de larmes – et rencontra le regard de Neji qui lui sourit. Le brun quitta la salle et Naruto retint un sanglot de justesse. Les ruptures faisaient toujours mal, surtout après des années de vies communes. Les souvenirs étouffèrent Naruto qui eu du mal à terminer sa chanson. Quelques notes de piano se firent entendre pour clôturer la chanson. Naruto se hâta de quitter la scène, et Sasuke le rejoignit. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Naruto soit rappelé pour un rappel. _« Je__ t'aime. »_. Et malgré lui, Naruto se sentit soulagé.

_I__ don't__ wanna __do __thi s__anymore.  
>I<em>_ don't __wanna__ be __the__ reason __why.  
>Everytime<em>_ I __walk__ out__ the__ door.  
>I<em>_ see__ him__ die __a __little__ more __inside.  
>I<em>_ don't __wanna __hurt__ him __anymore.  
>I<em>_ don't __wanna__ take __away __his __life.  
>I<em>_ don't __wanna__ be...  
>A<em>_murderer._


End file.
